hillbrook_asylumfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Blyboy 12/The Marionette
My name is Dr. Holmes and I’m going to tell you about patient 047,James Wilde aka the Marionette. James was born with severe Harlequin syndrome,he almost looked like a puppet but his parents still loved him. James’s father worked at a puppet theater and his mother homeschooled him. One day when James was 8 years old his father took him to work with him, there his father showed him all the different puppets he also showed him how they move,how they play,and how they work. James was fascinated by the puppets and took some wire from the theater to build his own. One day James found a wounded bird.He took the bird to a shed in his backyard and broke the birds other wing and stitched a wire into the birds wings he then made it into a puppet. The Insanity begins When James turned 12 years old he wanted to go to school but his parents were worried about what could happen but decided it was Time to give it a try. on his first day of school people stared at him and tried to avoid him except for a couple of bullies who called him wooden face and puppet boy, James tried to walk away but the bullies grabbed him and threw him to the ground ,the leader of the group grabbed James by the shirt and began to punch him. The bully began to say maybe my fist will fix your face you wooden face freak, eventually a teacher broke up the fight but instead of James going back to class he ran home quickly to the little shed to play with his puppet. The shed that was once used by his parents became his little private place. In the shed there was a workbench with his favorite puppet and other dead animals he found or killed and turned into puppets he also had a little sketch book of ideas.That night James spent hours in that shed and that’s when he thought of an idea to get revenge on his bully, before James left for school that day he grabbed some wires that he used on his puppets and also a little bottle of gasoline then grabbed a lighter. The first kill At the beginning of the day James broke the fire alarm and then went straight to the bathroom and sat in the stall and waited because he knew the bully would eventually go to bathroom soon. So finally the bully came in the bathroom and began to pee in one of the urinals.james then snuck up behind him and threw the wire around the bully’s neck and pulled the wire. The wire started to tighten around the bullies neck causing him to bleed. James then whispered in his ear your my puppet now, each time James pulled the wire the more the bully screamed in agony, James enjoyed torturing the bully and after the bully died of blood loss james hung the body up like a puppet and then poured gasoline all over the floor and lit the gasoline with his lighter. smoke filled the room and James ran out with blood on his face. As the fire grew larger,the whole school burned down with everyone inside because no one realized there was a fire. The Marionette is born James walked home as if nothing ever happened but while James was at school his parents found his collection of puppets and his plan to kill the bully and were horrified at what they had found.Before James’s parents could call the police, James walked through the door. James noticed his parents looking at him horrified.Before his parents could say a word James said I noticed you found my puppets what do you think of them, his father replied saying it’s sick and that they were going to get him some help, James didn’t like that so he grabbed the knife that had been sitting on the kitchen counter and slit his fathers throat James mother called 911 but James stabbed her when the operator answered.he then continued to stab his mother to death.He then went into the bathroom and cut a triangular hole underneath his eyes lids then he cut a small circular hole on each of his cheeks he then flipped the skin that he cut out and stapled it back in,to make him look even more like a Marionette by adding the little red circles they have on there face he then walked out of the bathroom and strung up his parents.That was the night he became the Marionette.Eventually the police arrived to find the parents bodies strung up like puppets using puppet wire. The killings 6 years later police began investigating a case about mutilated bodies being strung up like puppets but they weren’t hung by wires they were hung by the victims veins,the patient still hasn’t told me about all the killings that he did but 2 years later a detective followed a lead to an abandoned puppet theater there the detective found James who was wearing a black suit and tie and black latex gloves. Next to him was a table with knives,wires,and other tools he used to make puppets.James was in the process of turning someone into a puppet when the detective found him. The detective then snuck up behind James and tackled him causing James to drop his knife.A fight then broke out, James attacked the detective but the detective knocked him out. James was then arrested and taken to trial. He was considered to dangerous for prison and that is how he ended up here at Hillbrook asylum. Category:Blog posts